


Growing wings of light

by Damsel in Shining Armour (Damsel_in_shining_armour)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, First Time, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting life, John Winchester watches them fuck, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ritual Sex, Transformation, Voyeurism, Wingfic, Wings, a lot of people watch them fuck, dub con? if you squint really hard, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damsel_in_shining_armour/pseuds/Damsel%20in%20Shining%20Armour
Summary: When Castiel and Dean decide to become an official hunting couple, they are required to go through a semi-public mating ritual where one of them is to become the omega and the other the alpha. All is good and well, until John Winchester walks in right when his eldest son is being screwed into oblivion on the floor. Chaos and orgasms ensue.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 478





	Growing wings of light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where alpha/omega pairings structurally follow the traditional 'gender' stereotypes, but where people can choose whether to see past it or be dicks about it (looking at you, John Winchester). It's also a fic where there is mandated voyeurism, because why not.  
I tried my best not to make it look like it's a dub-con at the beginning: Dean is not opposed to the sex in any way (he wants it real bad, bless him), he's just struggling against societal and paternal expectations (and also against the voyeurism, because honestly what the fuck)

It was the hunter’s code. Dean knew that, he knew it so viscerally he did not even have to stop and consider it rationally in his brain. When you grow up living and breathing the hunter life, certain things don’t need to be spoken to be known, you just _know _them. Just like you don’t hunt without doing your research first, you don’t let your gear go rusty, you don’t start a hunt without reporting it to one of the many research bases around the country, so in the same way you don’t hunt without a partner. Everybody knew that.   
The thing that amused (and confused?) Dean, however, is that he had always thought he’d be the _alpha _partner. Hell, it had never even been a question. When he and Sam hunted, he’d been the alpha (in a platonic way, of course, you don’t do that sort of thing with your relatives). He had religiously played the alpha role with every single other person he had ever hunted with, with only one exception. There was no way that John Winchester would let anyone but himself be the alpha, that was another one of those things which did not even need saying out loud, it was just obvious.

But then Cas had arrived, all smite-y and angel of the lord-y and had changed everything. His arrival had thrown a fucking enormous spanner in the proverbial works. Suddenly, Dean no longer had an excuse to keep being a drifter. He thought that pairing off temporarily with other unattached hunters around the country would be his life forever and for a long time he had resisted the temptation that Cas offered, the stability and happiness he represented, fearing it would only be temporary like everything else in his fucking life. Initially it had bothered him, always having Cas around, lingering like a bad smell. After a few months even he could not lying to himself anymore, he was so gone that if Cas had to skip a hunt for one heavenly reason or another Dean would sulk for weeks, _weeks, _until a new hunt would set them straight. They never spoke about it, never actually sat down and decided to have a chat like reasonable adults, but one day Dean woke up and realised he would never ever hunt without Cas again. The feeling was thrilling. Except.... there was the small issue of the _alpha thing. Fuck his fucking life. _

  
‘How are you feeling, Dean?’ Cas asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. It creaked under his weight, but nobody paid it any mind.  
‘I’m fine Cas’ replied Dean, tersely.  
‘Dean’ a pause ‘look at me’ Dean looked up, despite himself, and as always he was captured by the intense blue gaze of the angel. It held him steady, it calmed him down almost instantly, it was so grounding that Dean left out a laugh.  
‘What’s so funny?’  
‘Dude. I look at you once and my brain just goes flat. If that’s not enough confirmation that this is how it’s supposed to go then I don’t know what is’  
Cas actually scowled at that ‘You know that we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Our biology is not going to…’  
‘Cas’ Dean interrupted, surprising even himself ‘I know I have been shitty at letting you know how I feel about this. As always. But this is for the best. This is what we gotta do man’ Cas did not seem appeased.

Dean sighed, steeling himself for the next part. Dean knew he was being unfair to the angel, he was making it look like this was just another sacrifice that they had to do for the job. But god help him, it couldn’t be further from the truth. Dean _wanted. _Dean was burning with a secret thrill of excitement that his brain told him repeatedly he had to tamp down on, but…  
‘Dude. Cas.’ He breathed, lowering his voice ‘I want this. I never thought I would, never even considered the possibility but… it’s you, it’s different’.  
‘Are you sure? I know it’s a lot. And that a lot of people you know will be there’.  
Dean shrugged ‘Yeah well, not the first time I do this with an audience’ he said, winking, Dean-Winchester-patented-smirk plastered confidently on his face ‘Well, it might be the first time I take it up the ass, but…’  
‘I will not hurt you Dean.’ Cas said. With such certainty that Dean felt warmth blossom in his chest.  
‘Yeah. Yeah Cas, I know’.

The thing was that Dean was getting old and if someone had said to him that thirty-seven was not _that _old he would have agreed with them, but he could feel the changes in his body, the way his joints were much stiffer than a decade ago. The way his reflexes were slowing down. And Cas… Cas had been a breath of fresh air. Physically and emotionally. When he had appeared in that barn, years ago, blasting his wings open in the huge empty space, Dean had fallen to his knees and had not even felt it. Well, everyone had fallen to his knees but Dean had been the only one to get up again, vampire nest gone, all traces of evil gone, just Cas and Dean left standing. And he knew he was a goner for that piece of hot wave of celestial intent.

There was no other person he would have wanted to hunt with and the realisation had scared him. Dean was used to hunting with his little brother, but when Sam found Jess, he had to find another omega to do this with. He found many, casual pairings of course, people he vaguely knew from the hunters’ circle. He would never hunt with John again, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t sometimes team up with him for some research, share files and so on. But when Cas had appeared into his life, he knew. Hunting with the angel was extraordinary. Dean felt himself glowing, powerful and unstoppable, Cas felt himself grounded, suddenly more able to find the right boundaries. The two of them were a marvel to behold. They were the golden couple of hunting. It was inevitable that within such a powerful pairing sparks would fly. When the roles weren’t clear, who was the alpha and who the omega, it could be an explosive disaster. And it had been so a few times when Dean had been too stubborn to let Cas lead, when Cas had flipped out because Dean had gone ahead without him, when Dean had said he’d obey but then he’d done the exact opposite. One time, they had brought down an entire building. The other, they had almost wiped out a neighbourhood, one where _civilians _lived. It was never this bad when hunting with other humans, but Cas was _an angel of the lord, _he couldn’t compare. And so it was either the official pairing to balance out their forces or stopping. Dean would never in a million years consider stopping, they had saved more lives in the past three years together than in the twenty years he’d been doing this with Sam or with randomers. Dean could swallow his pride and let himself be bound to Cas as an omega, he knew he could. He just hoped with all the intensity he could muster that his dad would not show up for the ceremony.

Once Cas had left, Sam knocked softly on the frame of the open bedroom door and walked in.  
Dean rolled his eyes ‘Are you here _again _to give me the pep talk?’ he said, petulantly ‘No, I am not having second thoughts. No, I will not run out on Cas. No, I am not being forced into this’.  
Sam pursed his lips in his characteristic bitch face.  
‘Sorry for wanting to check up on you Dean, how dare I!’  
Dean sighed ‘Sammy, it’s ok.’  
‘You know that I wouldn’t let you do this with anybody else but Cas, right?’  
‘Let me?’ Dean laughed, this time with mirth ‘You’re delusional if you think you can boss me around after this Sammy. You’ll always be my kid brother and you better remember who raised you, bitch’  
Sam smiled ‘jerk. I don’t know what Cas sees in you’  
Dean’s smile was more self-deprecatory this time ‘Yeah, you and me both’  
And then, trying to be as casual as possible ‘Heard from dad?’  
Sam shook his head, smiling gently ‘Nah, nobody has. It’s a safe bet to assume he won’t be there tonight. It’s not like he ever reads the society’s bulletin and he hasn't picked up his phone in months’  
Dean sighed loudly, releasing the tension ‘Thank fucking god. It’s bad enough that I’m gonna take it up the ass in front of my friends and baby brother, I definitely do not want dad to watch this. Or even _hear _about this, he’d have my hide’  
Sam did not disagree. ‘You say it like I _want _to watch’ He wrinkled his nose in disgust ‘tradition or not, I do think that some parts of this ceremony need to be changed.’  
Dean had been Sam’s blood witness at the ceremony when he and Jess had gotten sealed, but at least it wasn’t Sam becoming the omega. Slightly less humiliating. As if Sam could read his thoughts (goddamn for little brothers), he said:  
‘You know there’s nothing to be ashamed of, right? Becoming Cas’s omega is an honour. Nobody in their right mind would ever believe you are becoming lesser than because of this, definitely nobody who’s ever seen you wield a knife. Hell, half of the people in the room have learned all they know from you. We all know that’.  
Dean huffed out a laugh and tried to hide his smile, then pushed Sam hard on the arm ‘Yeah, they better remember it’.  
And with that, the knot that had lodged itself in Dean’s chest since a week ago (when he realised this was _actually _happening) loosened up considerably.

> *******

The room was warm and cosy, cluttered to hell, as always. The floors were covered in thick Persian-style mismatched rugs, the walls lines with bookshelves, filled with hundreds of tomes on supernatural lore. A small fire was burning in the old grimy fireplace and there was a slight musty smell in the air. But it wasn’t a stuffy atmosphere, like that of a private upper-class library or an ancient institution's. Tables covered in scribbled papers, old worn armchairs and empty beer cans gave a ratty edge to the ambiance, but one which only made the room cosy and welcoming. A good combination and a familiar one.  
This evening, the furniture had been moved to the edges of the room, clearing a large space in the middle. Normally, for the sealing to happen, a magical circle with a binding symbol needed to be drawn on the floor around the couple and there was to be an elaborate procedure involving herbs and various animal parts ground into a paste that Dean did not even want to consider. Luckily, among the various perks of becoming sealed to an angel was the fact that Cas’s magic was more than enough for the ritual, and Dean had no need to be covered in dead cow’s bits.

He peered into the room from the top of the stairs and saw that most of his friends were already there. Jo was sitting by the fire with Ellen, chatting amiably with Garth. Dean smiled, he and Garth weren’t that close, but he would be the least judgemental person in that room and so he was welcome. Benny was brooding by himself next to the fireplace and Dean let out a smirk. There had been one time when the ex-vampire-turned-hunter had tried to convince Dean to become his omega, and he was probably still slightly salty that he had been turned down. At least he wouldn’t judge Dean, if anything he’d be turned on. Rufus was there, and he knew that old Turner wouldn’t give a shit about anything, he’d probably not even raise his eyes from his newspaper and that was fine by Dean.  
Hanna was there as Castiel’s blood witness and she was always so impassive that it would be like having an extra chair in the room. Also, angels did not have the same expectations as humans about these things, so she was fine too. Gabriel had tried to come to this, too, but Dean would be damned if he let that idiot see something like this. He’d probably pull enough tricks to screw everything up and leave Dean humiliated forever. No thanks. He was expecting another smattering of people to turn up before 8 o’clock, but not many more would. While the time and place of the ceremony was by regulations always posted on the hunters’ society bulletins, people nowadays rarely went to mating ceremonies of people they didn’t know well. What once was tradition now was considered unsavoury and unnecessary. Dean once again wondered to himself why this still needed to be a public event.

He felt Cas approach him and crouch down to spy the scene by his side, hidden by the darkness of the upper floor. He felt a hand gently touch his lower back.  
‘It’s almost time. Are you ready Dean?’ Dean shouldn’t have been as ready as he felt. But he so was. The hand touching him felt like a electric shock, even through his clothes. His dick stirred, interested.  
‘Yeah… yeah I’m as ready as I’ll ever be’.  
‘Go change then, I’m already in my robes’

Dean looked up at Cas then and he saw he was wearing an elaborate three-piece suit. He would keep it on all night, while Dean had to wear a flimsy robe for five minutes before changing into his birthday suit. The injustice of it all was glaring.  
Dean left to go to the bedroom and grabbed the dark green robe which had been left (presumably by Cas) on the bed for him. It smelled kind of stale, and Dean hoped it had been washed since the last mating ceremony. He took all of his clothes off and donned the robe. It didn’t look half bad, except now Dean felt like a mixture between a monk and a child sacrifice. Whatever.

When the clock struck eight, Dean felt the voices in the living room lower until the group fell silent. It was time. He took two deep breaths and slowly made his way downstairs, barefoot on the wooden steps. Cas would be behind him in a minute, but this part was his alone. He got to the end of the staircase, took a deep breath, and walked into the dimly-lit room. He didn’t dare to look anyone in the eye, but caught a few friendly smiles, and that helped him relax.

Sam stepped forward, in lieu of his role as blood witness. ‘Hello friends, family, members of the society. We are gathered here to witness the sealing ceremony between Castiel and Dean Winchester. With this mating rite two hunters come together to make an alliance for life, one taking upon himself the burden to lead and choose, the other free to follow and counsel. This bond shall be unbroken until a hunter’s funeral will lay both to rest.’  
‘Castiel, angel of the lord, do you accept the burden of being a guide, a protector, a leader, a warrior, of making tough decisions and living with the consequences, of protecting what is good against the evils of darkness, of hunting until you are hunted, of being the alpha to your omega?’  
‘I accept’ Cas said, and Dean jumped, not having realised the angel was in the room too, just a few centimetres behind him.  
‘Dean Winchester, of the Winchesters and Campbells, do you accept the burden of being a follower, a counsellor, a steady presence in time of danger, a warrior, of choosing to follow tough instructions and accepting all consequences, of protecting what is good against the evils of darkness, of hunting until you are hunted, of being the omega to your alpha?’  
‘I accept’ Dean said, hoping his voice did not waver.  
‘A new bond is forging. Two hunters into one pair. You may complete the sealing’. And with that, he retreated, back into the shadow.  


Cas stepped forward and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. He gripped the edges of his robe, thumbing his skin near his neck for a second. Dean shivered, and exhaled loudly. Then Cas dragged his robe down, and off. Dean stood naked in the centre of the room and he felt his face flushing, very aware of all the gazes on him. He wasn't a shy man by any means, but this was a slightly unusual situation even for him. Cas pushed him gently on his shoulders, but Dean was frozen to the spot. ‘Dean, kneel’ said Cas then, gently. Shaken out of his immobility, Dean knelt. ‘Present’ said Cas. Dean shook, then he bent forward, placing his hands on the soft rug beneath him and softly pressing his face against the fabric of the robe now bunched on the floor. Someone had dimmed the lights, and now Dean could hardly make out the shapes of the other people standing in the dark. He also felt himself relax slightly, as it was no longer like having an industrial floodlight pointed at him. Still, he was very aware of the fact that he was there, naked, kneeling in the centre of a room with his ass up in the air. Cas’s hands never left his skin, a caress descended from his shoulders to his shoulder blades and then down, down along his spine, along his flanks, and then on his buttocks. Perhaps Castiel was trying to calm him, but his touch had the opposite effect on Dean, making him burn hot where Cas was touching him, making him want _more__. _Cas gripped his ass tightly, and then spread his cheeks, exposing his hole to the air in the room. Dean shook.  
‘Relax my love’ Cas said ‘It will be good’. As soon as these words had left Cas’s lips, Dean felt his butthole contract on his own, and then moisture started seeping out, a rivulet of slick, making him as wet as a girl. He knew he and Cas had talked about this, about how this would avoid unnecessary preparation with lube and fingers and whatnot, but Dean still was not expecting the feeling, the sensation, the desire to be _owned _that came with it. He felt himself growing hard, as Castiel traced his crack with a finger, delicate, teasing, pressing lightly on his hole but not pushing in. Dean's breath picked up as Castiel teased him for a long minute, his legs shook again in an attempt to stay still and then -  
Something hard and blunt pressed against his entrance and Dean jerked forward, surprised by the unexpected contact so soon. Cas shushed him again, and then the pressure was there again, solid, warm. Dean let his eyes fall closed and his mouth hang open as Cas’s steely hardness pressed into him, pushing until with a _pop_ his cockhead was fully in Dean's ass. Dean let out a shaky breath, but held it again once the pressure kept mounting, and mounting, and mounting. Dean whined helplessly. He had not realised it would be like being impaled on a fucking _rod, _never-ending, hot, hard. He gasped as Castiel _kept pushing, _and there was no letting up, no respite, just constant friction and heat and pressure.  
Dean felt Castiel moan, almost vibrating above him, and responded with a groan of his own. Dean didn’t know why he ever worried about this. It was glorious, it was the best thing he’d ever felt. And then Cas bottomed out, pushing against his prostate. They were both still for a second, Dean clenching hotly around the hard shaft in his ass, feeling split open and with nowhere to escape to. And then Cas drew out and _fucked _forward, fucked into Dean, the gentleness of a few seconds before completely forgotten, spearing him, opening him wide, dominating him.

Dean let his head fall forward, spread his knees a little wider, knowing he was about to be pounded. He wasn’t wrong, as the angel picked up the pace. Cas’s clothed thighs slammed against his own his balls slapping against Dean’s ass, slick flowing freely between their bodies, no doubt making a mess of Cas’s suit. Dean moaned again when Castiel pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down more, making his ass rise up in the air.

‘_Ah—ah, Cas’ _he moaned, desperately. The angel gripped his hips so strongly Dean knew he would have bruises, and he thrust, and thrust again, seeking the friction in Dean’s body, seeking to make him his._ His alpha wanted him. _Dean felt delirious, the world falling away from the edges of his consciousness. Nothing existed except his mate and his beautiful cock, pushing into him, stretching him to the limit, hitting him in places he had never felt before. Cas didn’t need to breathe, so Dean knew that every exhale, every punched-out breath, were all for him, were all because of this.

‘Dean’ Castiel’s voice was even deeper, even rougher than usual ‘So beautiful like this. I could fuck you all day. You are the most perfect of God’s creations. Look at you, taking me in. Taking all of me in’. Dean whined, loudly, and let himself fall away into bliss, bent over beneath his alpha, ass wrapped around his cock, thighs covered in slick and precum, mouth open, receiving everything Cas had to give.

And then the only thing which could have distracted Dean in a moment like that, happened. The living room door opened and Dean barely registered the cold current of air which rushed over him, but he definitely registered the pair of leather boots which made their way towards him, walking slowly. He knew those shoes, he knew the worn and torn jeans tucked in them and the man they belonged to. John Winchester.  
Dean tensed up instantly, but at the same time Cas thrust once more into him and Dean’s head lolled forward, incredible pleasure sparking along his spine again, as he bit his lip desperately trying not to make a sound. Cas either hadn’t noticed the older Winchester, or he didn’t care, because he kept pushing into Dean steadily, gripping his hips and not letting go. Another step, another thrust, another step, another thrust. His father was here, and he was watching his eldest son being fucked to within an inch of his life, being fucked into an _omega. _Dean’s humiliation burned hotly, as a strangled moan snuck past his lips, more of a whine than a groan. Maybe that’s what sparked John Winchester’s fury.

He came impossibly close, before saying, harshly ‘What the hell is this. Stop this disgrace immediately. Dean, get up. This is pathetic, even for you. Get up’ his voice dripping with disdain.  
Dean moaned again, loudly this time, emotions raging inside of him. Something at the back of his brain was screaming to him to react, to get up, to obey his dad’s words. But his body and the rest of his mind seemed to be deaf to this message. The pleasure he was getting from Castiel, from his _mate, _was overriding everything, making him pant and moan and unable to move.

‘I _said, _get UP, DEAN, you are a shame to us all!’ His dad yelled, in the vicinity of his face. Even if Dean’s eyes were closed, he felt his hot breath against his skin and the words rang loudly in his ears.

It only took a split second, before Dean felt Castiel growl lowly, and then enormous wings appeared in the room, blasting open in a _whoosh _of feathers. Dean opened his eyes at that. He couldn’t see his mate, but he could see the end of his wings beside him, and he definitely saw the reaction that they sparked in the group. He knew that very few of them had seen Cas’s wings before; the majority probably thinking of Castiel as a reserved and even-tempered creature. Dean felt a surge of pride in his mate at the display. He knew the others could see that his wings were all but soft and cuddly, made instead of sharp black feathers infinitely harder than steel, the weapons of a warrior of heaven. He noticed that everybody took an instinctive step back, including John Winchester. Dean thought with faint amusement that his dad would probably hate himself for the show of weakness later.

‘Step away from my mate’ Castiel growled, his voice a deep and dangerous rumble.  
Dean saw his dad tremble, but stand his ground, before Cas plunged into Dean with another deep, _hard, _thrust which forced him to close his eyes again, and submit completely. He could not fight this fight, he was entirely Castiel’s. He did not know whether John Winchester had left, but Castiel’s pace picked up again, thrusts becoming faster and faster. A few seconds later, Cas’s arms moved from his hips to encircle his waist, and Dean was suddenly hoisted up, held tightly by his mate’s arms and speared open on his hardness, legs hanging limply under him as Castiel stood up.

Dean could not think, could not breathe, he could only moan pitifully and he was lowered on Castiel’s cock like he weighted nothing, again and again, by his _alpha. _He could feel Castiel’s getting closer, he could tell by the hardness inside of him, getting impossibly bigger. Some vague notion of angels’ anatomy flitted through his mind, before he felt what was definitely not a regular dick push against his ass. _Knot, he’s… he’s knotting me, _he thought, feeling an exhilarated rush of joy at the thought. Castiel hadn’t laid a hand on his dick, but Dean felt it throb painfully and knew that he didn’t need to be touched to come. Cas let go for a split second, enough to grab Dean from his thighs, spreading him open for all to see and pushing back into him, hitting his prostate in the process. Dean screamed, letting his head fall back on Castiel’s shoulder, as his sweet spot was hammered with shocking regularity, until something big started pushing at his entrance again. Castiel could be sweet, but he wasn’t so in that moment. He pushed against Dean’s hole forcefully, demanding access, showing everyone that Dean and Dean’s body were his to command. Dean whined under the unrelenting pressure, until Castiel’s knot popped past his ring, and into his channel. A rush of heat flooded his face and he screamed again, and he came, pleasure impossible, ears ringing, eyes shut close and mouth hanging open. A second later he felt it, Castiel’s knot twitch and contract, before the angel moaned lowly and started flooding Dean with his come. ‘So perfect, Dean, so perfect for me. My mate, my omega.’ He rocked Dean onto his dick as he came, and came again, whispering all sort of beautiful words to Dean, which made him burn even brighter than his orgasm.

And then Dean noticed. The steady burn kept flowing through his veins, growing impossibly hotter. His hole spasming tight against Castiel, involuntarily, and sealing shut around him, binding them together like a vice. He felt the heat gather in his chest, bright, and opened his eyes. Dean could see nothing but light, he couldn’t see the room, or the people in it, nothing but a blinding shade of gold. He came again, not knowing whether he was silent or screaming, not knowing whether he was still alive or had died in his mate’s arms.

Cas ground into him again and Dean felt as if he had exploded out of his skin, shot into the universe like a blinding explosion of light. ‘Holy fuck’ said someone, perhaps Jo. Dean felt Castiel’s mouth twitch into a smile, pressed against his neck.

Slowly the ringing in his ears decreased and his eyes adjusted, the light becoming more bearable. Dean realised immediately that something had changed, that everything had changed. He could _see. Really see. _He could see every hair on Jo’s head, he could count every dust particle in the air, he could tell who was about to move and who was still holding their breath. He was still spread open, and the angel gently let his legs down, but held onto his waist, knowing presumably that there was no way in hell Dean would have been able to stay upright after this. Dean wanted nothing more than be alone with his mate right now, but he forced himself to open his eyes. He saw Sam’s gentle smile and tried to smile back. Before… _oh fuck, his dad! _

Castiel felt him tense up and, as if he was reading his mind, he whispered lowly in his ear ‘Don’t worry, Rufus showed him out of the door before I could rip his head off’ It wasn’t a joke. ‘You’re my omega now. He will never hold power over you again’. Dean just let himself be held up in Cas’s arms.

*******

His memory of the event were fuzzy. He remembered every thrust from his mate, of course, but he would not have been able to tell what was happening around him. Castiel assured him that that was normal. Later that evening, sitting together with his friends for a celebratory meal, Dean was no longer feeling ashamed. Nobody had mentioned John Winchester.

‘Damn. I better find myself an angel too if that’s what sealing with one looks like. Way of making all of us regular mortals feel jealous’ Charlie teased, followed by a chorus of agreements. Dean hadn’t noticed her arriving during the ceremony, but he was beyond happy that she was there. Dean felt a private sort of happiness at knowing that his angel had taken such good care of him, his _alpha. _Castiel held his hand under the table, privately, his usual discretion was back now that he didn’t have to physically mount him in front of a dozen of their friends. Dean had caught him staring at him and smiling, though, at least thirty times since the dinner had started. He couldn’t wait to kiss that smile again and again.  
‘I know, right?’ Jess laughed, patting Sam on the knee ‘I mean, babe, our sealing was awesome but I did not _grow wings of light _at the end of it_. _What do you say we try that again’ she teased, making everyone laugh again. Cas preened quietly, Dean could tell. 'Not in front of us thank you very much. One exhibitionist at a time, if you don't mind!' Jo teased, nose wrinkling as she grimaced. 

Later that night, Dean was wrapped in Castiel’s strong arms, still feeling like the events of the day had been a bizarre and awesome dream.  
‘Did I actually grow wings of light?’ he asked. Castiel smiled proudly again. ‘Yes. I was very happy to see that.’  
‘Really? What does it mean? Why did that happen?’ this time he could feel Castiel’s face flush darker. ‘When that happens… it means that… your alpha angel has satisfied you in every possible way, and it’s one of the effects of a successful sealing between angels and mortals.’  
Dean huffed and swatted him lightly on his chest ‘Show off! So it’s basically a big glowing sign saying that I love your cock.’  
‘You misunderstand Dean. This goes way beyond a hunter’s sealing. It’s a marker of absolute love. One of the rarest ones, in fact. It’s a sign that my grace and your soul bonded so deeply that we are forever entwined into one. It can only happen when the mutual love between the two people is so strong that one’s soul gathers the other’s grace into itself and is transformed by it. You now have wings as a result. Permanent ones. It will take you a while before you are able to control them, however.’ He murmured. Dean was speechless. ‘There will also be other changes, I expect, improvements in your body functions and your mind. But it’s different for every pairing.’  
‘So what happens to you? Or am I the only one changed?’  
‘Oh Dean, you have changed me in more ways than you can imagine.’ Cas smiled ‘I love you, my _omega_’

And if any passer-by happened to look through the windows that night and on many more nights to come, they would have been surprised by the golden wings glowing in the dark, but probably easily convinced that it had just been a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic!! Let me know what you think about it and please let me know if there's any typo / grammar mistake - it is un-beta-ed.


End file.
